


助人为乐蜘蛛侠

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: spideypool无差





	助人为乐蜘蛛侠

\---

彼得没想到死侍会出现。当然，有那么一部分他感谢他的行侠仗义，只是路过就阻止了一场程度最轻的校园暴力事件，但是他处理的手段可不怎么得当——他总是把握不好度。彼得看着那两个吓得屁滚尿流的高年级顽皮男孩，在心里叹息。

“别担心，男孩，死侍先生为你排忧解难。”韦德看起来很得意，面罩下的他露出一个大大的笑容，“你叫什么名字？”

“彼得。”他低头攥紧了双肩包带，这是第一次他以蜘蛛侠以外的身份接触韦德，他必须得表现得更像一个普通男孩，对韦德完全不熟悉的那种书呆子，符合他刚刚差点被欺负的形象。虽然他可能不必考虑这么多，韦德刚好猜出他的身份只有百分之一的微小可能性。没错，他不需要顾虑，只要尽快地跟他道谢道别，他就可以找个无人的小巷换上战服，然后普通地……

“彼得男孩，我猜你还是很沮丧，对不对？我相信一个真正的英雄会马上跟你说一些激励人的话，让你感觉好些，就像我想成为的那种人一样……嘿，你知道蜘蛛侠吗？他就总是很擅长说这些话。我被开导过那么一两次，虽然没有持续太久，但感觉不错。说不定下一次想自杀的时候也该去找他，你觉得呢？”韦德自说自话地轻轻搭了他的肩膀，语速轻快。

彼得搞不懂应该先回答哪个问题，听到蜘蛛侠的时候他的心跳慌张地加快，他觉得自己不能再这样心惊肉跳地跟他闲聊下去了，他应该尽快地摆脱死侍。

“没有你想象中的那么沮丧，实际上我很好！还有……谢谢你，死侍先生。”彼得挠了挠自己的头发，不好意思地笑，“蜘蛛侠确实是个很好的人，你可以去找他。”

“不客气，小彼得，听人道谢总是神清气爽。提个建议，你应该在结束无聊的学校生活之后去看场电影，或者音乐剧，放松一下心情，”韦德的手指在他的肩头点了点，“来吧，我陪你一起。”

“我很感谢你的好意，但是不用啦……真的！”彼得急了，他没有忘记自己以蜘蛛侠的身份跟死侍约了下午五点一起行动，如果韦德打算那之前的时间都跟他一起打发，那就糟糕了。

“被这么直接地拒绝我好伤心。或许我们可以一起走一段路？”死侍没有放弃。他甚至仍然认为彼得遭受了太多，值得被这样开导和陪伴，从这一点上来说很温暖人心。

找不出理由拒绝，彼得默认地点点头，继续扮演着一个懦弱乖学生的形象，韦德像往常一样多话，他喋喋不休地在他旁边讲着任何他认为有意思的东西，有时根本不需要彼得搭腔，因为他看起来更像是自言自语。

接下来的事就有点出人意料了，尽管也很普遍，但显然不适合现在。前面那个街口的尖叫声刺得彼得脑袋发疼，他应该马上换装去给予一些帮助……

“任何人需要帮助吗！？”韦德迅速把手探到身后的刀柄上。

“他抢了我的钱包！”一位拎着高跟鞋的中年女士说，她追着跑了一段时间了，有些气喘吁吁的。

“没问题，女士，倒数30秒我保证物归原主。”

死侍习惯性地抽出刀的时候彼得可吓坏了，他脱口而出：“等等韦德——”

对方疑惑地侧头看向他，似乎正要开口说什么，彼得及时地接上。

“——威尔逊先生！”

“哦，你知道死侍的姓名，这可真令人感动，虽然我一直无意隐瞒身份，但你知道的，很多人甚至都把我认成蜘蛛侠……”

“或许你不该用上刀？这太不……安全。”彼得焦急地斟酌着用词，一边关注着那名抢劫犯跑到哪儿了。

“听起来像是小蜘蛛说的话。”韦德收刀入鞘。他没费多少力气就追到了那个可怜的抢劫犯，并用拳头招呼了他的鼻子和牙齿。他抓着那家伙的头发像拖一堆垃圾似的拖过来，微笑着递上沾着鼻血和泥土的钱包。

“呃，谢谢？”那位女士的表情复杂，她用两根手指捏住了自己的钱包。

“乐意效劳。”死侍半弯腰行了个礼，他一松手那个满脸血的家伙就倒在了地上，因为后脑勺着地而发出嗷嗷的叫唤。

看起来死侍还算圆满地阻止了一次抢劫，尽管那个抢劫犯可能不至于被揍到这么惨。但是，没有人员伤亡，一切正常，彼得安心地松了口气。

“你还在，小彼得！我还以为你会趁机逃走，溜回家什么的。”韦德高兴地说，“你看，我做了一件好事，人们得到了我的帮助！”

“你做得很棒，蜘蛛侠也会为你开心的。”彼得由衷地说，并微微抬头冲他微笑。

“哦——真温暖。顺带一提，你笑起来像冰激凌甜筒。”韦德的心情变得很好，他伸开双手在原地转了一大圈，“你知道吗，我想找人跳舞。”

话才刚说完死侍就随意拉过一位年轻女性的手转了个圈，随即就被对方打了一巴掌外加一句该去医院的疯子，但这完全没打击到他，韦德远远地回复她一句“正在治疗，不用担心”，彼得忍不住笑了。他们继续一起走了一段路后韦德买了两个甜筒，一个递给了彼得。死侍掀开一半的面罩舔了两口，只安静了大概三秒他就接着东拉西扯各种各样的话题。彼得从未设想过自己像这样跟他相处，但就现状看起来也不坏。甚至可以说是一个愉快有趣的经历。

“说真的，我该回家了。”彼得上前轻轻捏了一下韦德的手，“很高兴遇到你，死侍先生。”

“你可以叫我韦德。”死侍露出了一个很大的笑容，彼得可以清晰地看到他沾着香草冰激凌的嘴唇，“我们还有机会再见面的。”

\---

当彼得荡着蛛丝到达楼顶的时候死侍已经在那儿了。

“你怎么上来的？”

“从飞机上跳下来的——坐电梯上来的，废话，我还能怎么上来，小天才？”死侍晃着悬空的双腿坐在大楼边沿，侧头望向蹲在旁边的蜘蛛侠。

“呃……我是说下面的安保？”

“经过我十分钟的好心劝说他们仍然不允许我进去，那我只能稍微亮一亮我装在包包里的宝贝让他们知难而退。”韦德用下巴指了指放在身后的狙击枪。

“你带这个干嘛！”彼得感到一阵无奈的头晕。

“放心，蛛网脑袋，没装弹，我就是用它仔细看看哪里有犯罪事件，还有你。”死侍现在站起来了，双手持平在大概只有五英寸的边沿上表演走一字步。

“不太想评论这种行为。”韦德快走到他跟前的时候，彼得给他让了块地跳到一边，“所以，我们什么时候开始？”

“随时可以，小蜘蛛。”韦德对自己的狙击枪做了一个夸张的飞吻，“放学后爹地再来接你。”

因这幅度过大的动作韦德轻易地就失去了平衡，他的身体放松地倒向一边，被云层间若隐若现的光芒染成半个橙色。在重力的拉扯下他急速下坠，那一瞬间他甚至悠然地在黄昏的空中调整了姿势，做出一个张开双臂索求拥抱的姿势。

“救救我，蜘蛛侠。”

彼得笑着摇了摇头，迅速地喷射蛛丝到对面的大楼，并纵身一跃跳入空中，轻松地接住韦德，而对方也立刻手脚并用地牢牢抱住他，像条厚毛毯似的裹紧了他。

“韦德，关于你今天帮助了一个男孩的事，”考虑到韦德时好时坏的状态，即使为此必须扯几个谎，彼得也想要尽可能地鼓励他，“彼得是……我的一个校友，我看到了你所做的。我觉得……很棒。”

死侍安安静静地抱着他，像睡着了似的安静，这可不寻常。

彼得无法得知韦德面罩的表情，继续说着：“我想他一定会对你说‘谢谢你救了我’。”

“不，是你救了我。”韦德的声音太轻了，很容易就被强劲的风声糅碎在空气里。

“你说什么？”彼得没有听清，他们刚好落在地面上，他松开了韦德，蛛网面罩上白色的眼部微微睁大。

“跳楼的感觉真不错，被人接住的感觉更是令人高潮。咱们开始吧，长官！”死侍伸了个大大的懒腰，活动活动筋骨，在原地跳来跳去，“我们现在去做点什么？”

韦德的兴致很高，彼得有信心地想着，这会是个顺利又愉快的夜晚。

FIN


End file.
